


[VID] I Don't Speak Hungarian

by JetpackMonkey



Category: A koppányi aga testamentuma (1967)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Swords & Fencing, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swords, romance, comedy -- this stuff transcends the language barrier (I hope).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] I Don't Speak Hungarian

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Third Mouse.

**Song:** FuriFuri '60 by Orange Lounge  
 **Source:** A koppányi aga testamentuma  
 **Runtime:** 1:36

Password: **hungary**

[IDSH](http://vimeo.com/57674638) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and download links at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/462863.html).


End file.
